Foxfire Academy
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION. DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE UNLESS YOU ARE AUTHORIZED TO DO SO Description/Rules Have you ever wanted to go to Foxfire--the most noble academy in the Lost Cities? Well, welcome to your chance! Here you can experience a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! Enhanced by Roleplay, your characters will wander the very same halls that Sophie Foster herself did. You will learn much about the elven world while having your own fun outside of class. What could be better? Each real day is equal to 4 in-character days. Because we want to keep the calendar consistent each month, the 4-days-ahead policy will have already begun on June 1st. The school year, in real days, is 45 days (not including weekends). The breaks consist of around 9 days or so. Levels of students will be determined and sorted out once all students have signed up for wanting to attend. WIP Classes The classes are linked--please do not do anything in them. WIP TEACHERS Below is a list of all of the teachers of the coming year. This includes premade characters. If you own any roleplay accounts that are adults, and you are interested in having them work at Foxfire as a teacher, you can apply for this role with Banana (applications just say who they are, what class they intend to teach, and why). Teacher positions are still open to all who wish to take them. ' Teachers: * Jenniffer Malwright (premade character) (PE) * Orman Worler (premade character) (PE) * Harris Draig (premade character) (Telepath) * Winter Frost (roleplay character) (Flasher) WIP ATTENDEES Please enter your roleplay character's name if they will be able to attend the next year of Foxfire! Please add their age as well - this will help our leveling process greatly. Please do this before the night of Monday, May 28. Thank you! '''No more students will be accepted now. ' Also, please, if your student is attending, it is recommended that you add a student application to the Foxfire Roleplay Application page. This does not affect whether you make it into the school or not, but it lists the student's strengths and weaknesses. This will be very helpful during midterms and finals. Please visit the page and use the application template and post it on the page. Thank you! Below are the students attending next year at Foxfire (this does not include premade characters): * Ria Cirrics -16 years * Caradoc Kwelv - 15 1/2 Years * Maya Dawnslayer - 16 years * Kara Hawkefire - 16 years * Calla Foster - 15 years * Abben Song - 16 years * Kenric Foster - 16 years * Ardelle Song - 15 years * Teia Kirkenmeyer - 13, almost 14 yrs old * Syd Foster - 14 years * Kent Pyren-16 years * Maximus Gaunt - 16 Years * Katrina Trenen - 15 Upcoming Schedule/Notifications ''Next Upcoming Event:'' ''Practices for the Opening Ceremonies'' ^'''OPEN NOW^ School Week: HAS NOT STARTED Just so you know, a general roleplay page session lasts a few days at least. ' ''Upcoming meetings, assemblies, and important classes will be posted here: '''Opening Ceremonies - Date to Be Announced - Optional First Day of School - '''Date to Be Announced - Required '''First Morning Orientation - On the First Day of School - Required Splotching Tryouts - Date to Be Announced - Optional 1st School Ball - Date to Be Announced - Optional Points Each level receives points when they complete PE competitions, depending on how well they performed on the task. NO POINTS HAVE BEEN EARNED YET WIP Schedule - Daily School has not started yet. Thus, there is no schedule. Roleplay Pages Below are all of the Foxfire roleplay pages: Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page